Love between the bands
by AlicePokerFaceCullen
Summary: Bella Swan, lead singer of 'Vampire Madness' the band, has a rival. Edward Cullen, lead singer of 'Human obsession'. How can she deal with him, and the thought that her band Alice and Rosalie are falling for Emmett and Jasper! What about Ed and Bella?
1. A rival

Something i thought of while day dreaming during school!

**BPOV**

"Isabella Maria Swan! Her band 'Vampire Madness' may finally have a rival band!" The news reporter screamed on tv. "Edward Cullen, lead singer of 'Human Obsession' Is single, hot, and gaga Mad over Vampire Madness. He claims he loves Bella's work and would love to meet her. His Band mates Jasper and Emmett also love the band themselves." I snickered at the TV

"We are trying to interview Bella, Alice, and Rosalie to hear their thoughts on 'Human Obsession'" I turned off the Tv annoyed.

"Everything ok Bells?" Alice flopped down on the couch next to me causeing my side to push up making me go into the air landing on the couch awkwardly. My fault for being as light as a feather.

"Yeah. Just annoyed that we have a rival band" I could hear Rosalie in the shower singing a song.

"Who is Rose singing?" I say looking at the door leading into the bathroom.

"Human obession's new song Fire and Ice." She says with a grin. "The perfect story plot. A human girl can't choose her side between a Vampire and a Werewolf. Ice and Fire." I stared at alice.

"That is the worst story plot i have ever heard! That's... that's like saying Jacob will finally date me!"

Alice groaned. "Ew that body guard of yours that follows you around like a puppy! Anytime we are alone he has no shirt on! He acts like he lives here or something!" she screeches and right on cue, Jacob Black walked in shirtless. I don't see why she complains. He has really nice abs.

"Jake. Hi" i say with a grin looking at Alice as she stopped complaing. I stared at her realizeing shes in some transe starring at his abs and i slapped her arm.

"Oh right! Jake Hi!" she says too. Jake just grined and flexed his muscles. He loved teseing us like that. Alice and I almost melted into the couch.

"Hello ladies!" He says with a grin sitting on the couch between alice and I, putting his arms around us. I swear This boy could charm any girl easily... even some guys... ive seen it happen. *shiver*

"how are ya'll today" he says as Rose steps out of the bathroom, wearing a towel around her. She was the only one of us who was disgusted by Jake.

"Ew Jake put on a shirt!" She yells and storms off into her room. He just grins stupidly.

"She's right. Some press might get a picture of you with us. That won't be good." He sighs

"yes ma'am" And he lifts himself off the couch walking off to find a shirt.

"Damn is he good looking" Alice whispers.

"Just now you were complaining that he was gross and follows us around like a puppy!" she blushes and I laugh.

"He isn't as cute as Jasper Whitlock..." She says with dreamy eyes. I tense at his name.

"Alice you can NOT fall for a rival band member" She looks down.

"Yell at Rose too then. She thinks Emmett looks like a big teddy bear and wants to hug him tight" I raise an eyebrow.

"And that's coming from Rosalie?" She nods and i sigh. I couldn't blame them. They we're all good looking, the band, and it's no secret that we all have a poster of the three boys Shirtless and in ripped up jeans in our rooms. The only diffrence was that Alice had a heart around Jasper and Rose had a heart around Emmett. I left my poster blank but always wondered if i should put a heart around Edward. I had to fight the urge. Stay strong Bella! Fall for Jacob! Instantly the phone rang breaking my thoughts.

"Hello?" I said casually.

"Um hi. Is this Bella Swan?" The voice siad. It was a male voice, husky.

"Yes... Who is this?" I looked around in case some press we're calling me or something.

"Its Edward Cullen" I gasped.

**Um yeah so i was just day dreaming during class and get this idea of rival bands. A boy band and a Girl band. I liked the idea and hope you guys do too. Three stories at one time. I must be crazy or something. This is a lot to handle.**


	2. Human Obsession

**BPOV**

Edward Cullen was calling me! oh my god! I swear i am about to freak out!

"Edward Cullen? are you serious?" Alice runs to my side when she hears me say Edward's name.

"Yep that's me. I wanted to say first of all, I love your band. And i was wondering if we can meet up. Our bands i mean."

Alice who pressed her ear against the phone screamed.

"Um are you ok?" Edward sounded nervous.

"Yeah sorry that was Alice. That would be great. When should we meet up?"

"In an hour, La Misery, the resteraunt"

"Great. We'll be there" he hanged up and Alice and i screamed. Rose walks inside covering her ears.

"Why are you two screaming!"

"Human obsession wants to meet us!"

"OH MY GOD WHEN!" she screamed

"In an hour!" We all started to freak out.

"What should we wear!" Rose said nervously.

"I GOT IT!" Alice screamed out. Leave it to Allice to get us all sexy for Human Obsession

"Rose you first!" Rose smiles and Alice drags her into her room. Jacob sneaks up behind me.

"Hey chica"

"Hey Jacob" I smiled and looked at him.

"Are you ok of going to the resteraunt by yourselves?" He asks and I nodded. I couldn't... wait! I promised myself i wouln't fall for Edward! keep control Bella keep Control!

Soon Rosalie walks out of Alice's room in a tight red dress ending just enough to cover her up at her legs. It showed all her curves in all the right places. Her Golden hair was curled and she was wearing very little makeup and yet she looked like a godess.

"Your turn Bella" I nodded and as i walked into Alice's room i heard Jacob say "For a dumb blonde you look hot"

Alice closed the door behind me and instantly said "Strip down" Now this would have been awkward but we have done this so many times with Alice that we are used to it and don't argue. We just do what she said.

"Ok" She looked me up and down. "You need a strapless bra" She tosses me one from a pile of her clothes. Again, would have been awkward but it really isn't anymore. I slipped it on as she looked for a dress. "Ah ha!" She pulls out a blue dress. I put it on and she zipped the back up for me. The dress was good on me, on my left leg is continued down, hugging my thigh, and the dress ended at my ankle, but on the right side of my leg it ended just above my knee and the outline was wavey. Alice then pulled out a curling iron and curled my hair to perfection. Then she put brown eye liner and eye shadow on although the eye shadow did nothing for me. Then she put a perfume on me that smelled like all of our favorite scent, hawiian coconut. Then she threw black high heels at me.

"Alice. You know i'm a klutz. I will do horrible in high-" she glared at me and i stopped complaining just slipping the heels on. She then went through her jewlery and pulled out a black necklace slipping it on me.

"The black pearls are a great touch. You've done great Alice" she says talking to herself then shoos me out the door to dress herself.

I roll my eyes. "I swear anytime I let Alice dress me i feel like i am a manaquin." Rose giggled at my horrible remark and Jake went nuts.

Soon Alice came out wearing a small black dress, her hair pin strait, and black high heels. Alice never wears black but when she does she looks great in it. We soon got in a limo, our driver being Mike Newton. He certainly like us. No doubt about it. It was not bad though, he was our age. On the way there we talked about girl stuff until Mike said we were there. Alice got out of the Limo first and thankfully this place didn't get a lot of famous people so no media was there. I followed Alice out and Rose came out last. We all straitend oursleves and walked inside finding Human Obsession in tux's stareing at us with grins. I already liked where this was going.


	3. Dinner

Disclaimer: although i would love to... i do not own twilight. Actually i only want Alice and Jasper. TAKE THE REST OF EM YA FREAKS

**BPOV**

There was Edward freaking Cullen, in a handsome tux... kinda. He was wearing a tight, see through (oh la la), white button down shirt then a tux jacket over it and black dress pants and shoes. His six pack was visable from under his shirt, his muscles flexed making the arms of his jacket tighten up and take the shape of his muscles. His Green eyes looked at Alice, then Rosalie, then settled on me. His bronze hair was perfect in every way. It was clear he tried to fix it but it stayed in a big mesh of hiar.

The girls and I headed our way to the table and I could smell Edward's cologne, Twilight Night. I died and Went to heaven. I glanced at Alice who was already talking up a storm with Jasper, and Rosalie who shyly said hi to Emmett.

"Isabella Swan, 17, lead singer of Vampire Madness, popstar, the talk of the centuary, the girl who a guys wants as a girl friend." Edward said holding out a hand. I shook his hand and sat in the middle of Alice and Rosalie on one side of the table. Edward sat in the middle of Jasper, or Jazzy as Alice calls him at home, and Emmett.

"Edward Cullen, 18, lead singer of Human Obsession, bundle of sexyness, talk of... this week, every girl wants you as their girlfriend." He grinned stupidly as i said what i knew about him.

"nice to meet you" he said and i swear i was already in love with him. the way he moved was graceful and in one swift movement. His voice was husky as i heard over the phone, but amazing.

"You too." i said smiling. "So why did you call us here?"

Edward leaned back in his chair with a sigh. "We wanted to know if you would like to sing a song with us." I raised an eye brow and that clearly caught the girls attention cause they stopped speaking to the guys.

"As in?" i said stupidly.

"As in You and I sing a song, Alice and Jasper sing a song, and Rosey and Emmett sing a song." We all looked at each other, Alice grinning and Rosalie having a blank face on.

"We'll get back to you on that." Edward nodded at my response. "I have to ask this, Why is Human Obsession the name of your band?"

Edward grinned. "Why is Vampire Madness the name of yours?" I frowned at his answer.

"So what do you play Bella?" he asked and i put a lot of thought into that.

"Sing, guitar, and a bit of the drums." The waitor came interupting our conversations asking us for drinks. "Ill have Red Wine" I said. "Me too." Rose said still looking at Emmett.

"White wine for me!" Alice said almost singing she was that happy.

"Bud lights for the three of us" Edward said and the waitor nodded walking off.

"What do you play Edward?"

He easily responded, "Piano, guitar, sing, drums, and violin."

_"So Jasper you play Base?"_

_"Yeah. I hear you play it too along as a back up singer?"_

_"Yeah it's fun. The three of us have a great time together on stage."_

_"You know," Jasper bagan. "I really like your band, but i favor you." _

i heard alice giggle. I continued looking at Edward as i heard Rosalie and Emmett.

_"So chica ya play electric guitar?" Emmett began_

_"Yeah. And you play drums." _

_"That is correct. I love your band. Especially you."_

_"Same to you. A lot of people call you a big teddy bear"_

_"Really? That's a first."_

I snapped out of it as soon as the drinks came.

"So Bella, What's your favorite song of ours?" Edward asking wrapping his hand around the bottle cap and twisting it off with no trouble.

"Your song Uprising. I love it."

Edward grinned.

"And you?" I asked sipping my wine.

"Teeth. I love it by far. I always sing it in the shower. The music video is amazing!"

I blushed at his compliment. "Thanks, you're not to bad for a newbie" i tease

"Thanks Bella." he said ignoring the teaseing part. The waitor soon arrived with a menu

"Ill take the house salad." I said as i put the menu down

"Ceaser salad for me" Rose said. Of course she did it for figure, I choose salad cause its good.

"Make that two ceaser!" Alice said. Alice, also ate salad for figure. If she didn't fit in a designer dress then its the end of the world. litterly.

"Steak for us!" Emmett called out a bit to loud and the resteruant got quiet.

The waitor nodded and walked off.

"So how did you-" Edward is cut off by a litter girl, about three years old, walking up to the table shyly.

"Can I have your Autograph's?" She said with pleading eyes and a piece of paper in her hands. I smiled and pulled out a sharpie as the girl's mother came running up.

"I'm so sorry!" she says to us. "Emily don't run off like that!"

"Oh no it's fine!" Alice said with a smile. "We'd love to sign autographs for your daughter." Emily handed us the paper and the six of us signed it.

"Thank you!" she said jumping up and down excitedly and ran off back to her table.

"She was adorable" Rose said watching her leave with her mother.

"Yep" I said putting the sharpie back in my bag.

"And this is what we need to get used to?" Edward groaned and soon the food came. All of us ate and soon the day started to end.

**Uprsising is by Muse. It is one of my favorite songs ever. Teeth is by Lady GaGa. There is no music video for it but if you go to The Hilly Wood Show**

**(yes hIllywood) you will see a parody for the vampire diaries. Click on the video. That is my idea of the music video for Vampire Madness. **


	4. Call Me

**BPOV**

Edward was with me outside along with Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice... who was talking up a storm.

"So Bella..." Edward hands me a piece of paper with three phone numbers on it.

"Call the first number to get to me. Second for Emmett. Third for Jasper"

Did Edward Cullen just give me his phone number?

I smiled. "You seem to know my phone number. Call me." I turned to the girls. "Alice. Rose. Come on we need to rest. Recording studio tomorrow." The nod

"By Alice!" Jasper calls out. "See ya Rosy!" Emmett says. Alice and I stare at Rose as she blushes and we get into the limo.

"Alice this is for you" i hand her a piece of paper. "Rose this is yours" i hand her the other. They stare at the paper then blankly at each other. "Emmett and Jasper's phone number" They shriek and i press my pointer and middle fingers against my temples. "Um ow!" i complain as the two of the freak out.

Back at home we started stripping down in our rooms changing into Alice approved confrotable things. I layed on my bed thinking about Edward. His beautiiful green eyes. His bronze hair. I was thinking bad things. Ok ok ok Bella calm down don't think about what he could do in... OK BELLA STOP! i was becoming a mess. Dreaming of kissing Edward. Being with him. What he could do in bed. Oh god what am i doing! Deep breaths bella deep breaths.

I started calming down and soon enough i feel asleep.

The next day Alice had us out the door at 8:20. We all headed to the studio in my crappy old truck. We snuck into the studio, no press thank god, and passed the security desk where James nodded at us smiling.

"Good morning James" we all said in unison.

We walked into the studio finding donuts and i grabbed one but Alice slapped my hand and my dount landed on the floor.

"Alice! That was my breakfast!"

"A high calorie breakfast!" she says and i roll my eyes.

Soon Carlisle and Aro, our music producers came in. "Alright Chica's! lets work on that new song..."

I roll my eyes since Aro forgot... AGAIN! "Your not sorry?" I say and Aro nods. We go in the booth, Rose grabbing her Electric guitar, Alice getting her base. "We need a drummer" I mutter under my breath. We had no drummer so Aro added it in by computer. The music started. and i began to sing

_So you don't have to call_

_anymore_

_i wont pick up the phone_

_This is the last_

_straw_

_theres nothing left to beg for_

_and you can tell me that your sorry_

I trailed off into the words. Singing was like my happy place. When the song ended we moved on to "Rolling In the Deep" after that Aro stopped us.

"Chicas! How do you feel about doing a song with Human Obsession!" i groaned while Alice and Rose nodded widley.

"Well... How about doing a mix of Their song Bad Romance and you're song BattleField" I smiled. My two favorite songs! We all agreed and soon Carlisle comes inside... Human Obsession following him inside.

**All these songs are not mine! again if you go to The Hilly wood Show (dot com) look on the website for the eclipse parody. A mix of Bad Romace and Battle Field**


	5. Recording

**Bella's POV**

Edward walked in wearing a white t-shirt which was tight on him, and showed off his muscles, and jeans. I stared at him for too long and he grinned noticing it. I blushed at least ten diffrent shade of red before looking away. Already i heard Jasper flirting with Alice, making her giggle as they sat on the couch together. Emmett was teaseing Rosalie and Edward walked over to me.

"Bella" The way he said it made me shiver. He had a hint of flirt when he said my name, it's just... unexplainable.

"Edward" i said quietly again staring at him. His beautiful green eyes looked back at me. I longed for him, to just be alone together and talk.

"Excited about the mix? It will be great" he leaned against a wall looking at me.

"No i want to blow up!" i tease. "Of course"

"Hey don't play with me Swan" he grins.

"Alright kiddies! time to record! Into the studio! Go!" Aro called out and we started shuffling in

"That means you too Jasper Whitlock and Alice Brandon!" Carlisle said as they ignored Aro. Alice looked up and blushed running off into the recording booth, with Jasper following after her.

"Alright the lyrics are set there for you. Sing it first and then we will record the instruments." We nodded and as the music started, began to sing.

0

0

0

I looked over at Alice. "Alice are we still going shopping?" after we finished singing. She hesataited looking over at me.

"oh i'm sorry Bells! Jasper invited me over his house..." She gave me one of those -please let me go! He is so hot!- looks.

I grinned "Go. Have fun, oh Where's Rosalie?"

"Ran out with Emmett. Probably going to see a movie or something" Jasper said quietly.

"So that just leave me and you. Unless you have plans" Edward mumbled in my ear. Is warm breath against my neck made me shiver.

"Im up for anything" i whispered as Alice dragged Jasper off.

"Good" he put an arm around my waist pulling me off to his silver Volvo.

I got in the passenger seat as he slid into the drivers. "Where's your house?" He said starting the car.

"462 Westward Drive. Why?" I said looking at him puzzled.

"go inside and get a bikini. WE'RE going to the beach." and he drove off.

It was quiet for the first few minutes until Edward reached for the radio, but hesataited. "do you mind?" He looked over at me and i shaked my head.

"Of course not, go ahead." He nodded and scanned through the songs until She Will Be Loved came on. I instantly had the instinct to start singing.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_she had some trouble with herself_

_he was always there to help her_

_she always belonged to someone else_

Edward looked over at me as my hands tapped my legs to the beat and he joined in. Together we sang in unison.

_I drove for miles and miles_

_and wound up at your door_

_i've had you so many times but somehow_

_i want more_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_look for the girl with a broken smile_

_ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_and she will be loved_

_and she will be loved_

within a few minutes the song ended and we arrived at my house. Edward and I looked at each other. I knew right then and there that we had something. And that, that was OUR song.

As i got out of the car and walked to my house the lyrics ran through my head

_And she will be loved_

_and she will be loved..._

**_I decided that Eddie and Bells should have a song. Their song. The last song popped into my head, the scene where Miley and whoever the dude is who sings it with her sings the song and i thought i should put that in here._**


	6. Heart Breaks and Secrets

**EPOV**

I watched Bella slide out of the car pushing a strand of hair behind her ear as she walked into her house. Damn she was beautiful, and i had her all to myself tonight. I wonder how she feels about me. If she likes me. Wait Edward wait... Your moving to fast slow down.

I looked up as she walked out of the house wearing a white cover up, and a bikin under it. It looked amazing on her and i couldn't but stare for to long. which she noticed, blushed, and got into the car.

"Hey your looking good." I said grining.

"Thanks. So where to now?" She looked over at me leaning back in the car seat closing her eyes relaxing.

"My place to get some swim trunks."

"Ah ok."

I turn the radio back on and drive off. For a while we were quiet until Bella looked over at me.

"You do realize ME alone gets mobed by fans and poparazzi. But together we will be almost attacked." She slightly grins as i parked the car.

"Yeah... I wish we were left alone though." I said getting out. "I'll be right back"

**BPOV**

I watched edward go inside, my heart pounding yet i didn't know why. Something about him enchanted me... i don't know why i disliked him 3 days ago...

He came back out with a towel hanging over his shoulder, no shirt, and black and blue swim trunks and black sunglasses on. He clearly caught me stareing like i did with him and i shifted in my seat embarrssed.

"H-hey" i looked over at him as he slid into the drivers seat.

"Yo Yo Swan." He grinned stupidly starting his car and driving off.

"Which beach are we going to?"

"La Push. Home of people who go there everyday. We can go cliff diving." he looked over at me

"oh.. uh... y-yeah um... Cliff diving really isn't my thing" i said while running a hand through my hair.

"Well if you want to try it out i can jmp with you"

We stayed quiet for the rest of the time there.

"We're here" Edward said and gets out going to my side of the car and opening the door for me. Of course clumsy me trips as i pull my legs out falling right into Edward's arms. Our faces we inches away from each other and we looked in each other's eyes. He leaned in and i had the instinct to lean in also. Our lips almost touched each other until i saw a flash out of the corner of my eyes. We both pulled away to see a man with a camra clicking away, taking pictures of us.

"I'll make thousands off this pic! Just think of the Headlines! Love Between the Bands!" The guys says smiling at the pictures

"L-look you can't use those pictures!" I stammered. Edwrad stepped forward to reach for the camra but the guy runs off before he cant touch it.

"BITCH" Edward screams out angerily.

"My god im so stupid" i mumble turning around, heading towards home.

"Wait where are you going?" Edward looks over at me.

"Home. What does it look like." I say looking over my shoulder at him.

"but why... did i say something."

I sighed looking down. "It's not you."

"Don't go giving me that crap. It's not you it's me!" He snaps. "What did i do!"

His tone didn't help where this was going. "We almost kissed!" I snap back

"What's the big deal it's a kiss!"

"Yeah! Which leads to a realationship! I can't deal with any guys now! The band comes first. Alice, Rosalie and I all agreed. No guys Just the band!"

He shakes his head not believeing this. "Scratch out Alice. Her and Jasper are probably getting at it as we speak!"

Having nothing else to say as a protest i turn and start walking off again. Edward angerily slams the car door shut going back to the driver's side.

**EPOV**

That fucking asswhole could care less about anything but her band! I swear im gonna kill her! Breathe Edward. Control your anger...

I got in my car and skidded onto the road passing by Bella seeing her on the phone. She was probably calling Alice! Freaking pixie who won't shut up. Wait, Why should i be mad at Alice... she hasn't done anything to me...

For a while i was driving back home until a black Hummer passes by me with the windows rolled down. I glanced at the driver and he glanced at me. Time stopped. The person who was staring... now glaring at me, was Jacob Black, Bella's body guard. I wanted to jump out of the car and rip his head off his body!

But seconds went by and i had to keep driving. So i sped off hurrying home wishing i could get away from everything that reminded me of her. I don't know why i was so angry but something about her enchants me. Her soft eyes, amazing figure, her love of everything, and her voice. Oh her voice. I craved it and yet i just met her... There is something wrong with me.

I pulled into the house to find Jasper and Alice making out on the side of the house. Alice caught me instantly and pushed Jasper away almost falling backwards herself since she is small... and looks rather weak. Jasper caught her in time and looks up as i get out of the car.

"It's best if i go..." Alice says kissing Jasper one more time. "are you coming to the party?" She looked up at him and gave these... puppy dog eyes.

"Of course Alice!" Jasper smiled down at her.

"What party?" I said walking over curious.

"A masked party at the Cross Bone club. Everyone who is famous is going. Of course you wouldn't know who we wear. Taking your mask off is like... Robbing a bank. But from my help you will pick Rosalie, Bella, and I out easily." She basically starting bouncing she was so excited. She kinda scared me.

"Well... I'll be there then." She smiled and turned back to Jasper.. "Cya tomorrow."

"It's tomorrow?" I looked up at her.

"no, a week from today." And before i can ask any more questions she skipped off into her little porsche.

"you so like her." I said teaseing Jasper.

"Yeah well, im father with her then you and Bella. I mean cmon, no realationship? What kinda thing is that?" he frowns.

"Who told you!" I snap

"Alice. Bella texted her ruining our se- you don't need to know what we do!" I grinned. You hit home base within three days. I give you credit for that." We laughed and walked inside.

**APOV**

I quickly hopped off into my car to go home since Bella is having problems. I swear i'll kill her but she's my sister... Kinda... Of course Edward was going to the party to apologize to her. I don't see what's the big deal though, but aparently kissing that hunk is bad for be... SHIT! Guys wouldn't ruin our band! We all promised and yet i just went at it with Jasper? Oh who am i kidding! He's a flirt and i love him. Bella and Rose can go to hell if they don't like it.

All those thoughts ran through my head until i arrived home. Bella was in her room pacing and when she saw me her face lit up like telling a three year old she just won the candy lottery.

"Alice!" Her arms wrapped around me so quick i didn't have time to put my bag down.

"Bella! Ugh this better be good! You called right in the middle of Jasper and I's..."

"YOU HAD SEX WITH HIM?" She screeches. I actually covered my ear for a second.

"I forgot about the stupid promise ok?"

"Well i didn't! That's why i didn't kiss Edward!"

"Well to bad! I can still love Jasper and still be part of the band!"

She looked down thinking. "Im sorry im just... you know, it's been a while since..."

"your not sure how Jake would react i know i know. Well The guys are going to the masked party. Tell apologize then."

She nodded.

"Thanks Alice... Your always there for me." I smiled and her cell rang. But Jacob walked in grabbing it from Bella's hands.

"Hello? Bella Swan isn't here right now. I'm sorry she's in her room hysterical with Alice conforting her." And he hung up.

"Jake why did you do that! It was Edward!" Bella screamed at him.

"Exactly" He left the room slamming the door and Bella started hysterically crying...with me conforting her.

**Sorry i needed ideas. And i finally got one. Enjoy!**


	7. Dresses and Parties

**A few things to say. One: i really don't care about a capital i or putting ' when i need to. or starting a scentence with a capital also. so plz i know i have mistakes. i have no beta so spare me. Two: please give reviews. i would like that**

**BPOV**

I looked around Ocean Breeze. Alice did an amazing job because the three of us we sexy and made the whole room get quiet. A few guys whistled which include Johnny Depp, Brad Pitt, Justin bieber... and a few other guys who we couldn't make out. I groaned when Justin Bieber grinned at me and Alice winked at Johnny Depp. Rose was the first to spot the boys, Emmet in a red vest with a white t-shirt underneath wearing a black tie. The top two or three buttons were unbottoned andhe was wearing black pants and shoes. To top it off, a Red mask that looked like it was a spider's web. Well job Alice. Jasper was weaing a black button down shirt, white tie and white pants along with black shoes and a silver mask that covered half is face. Last was Edward who was wearing a Blue button down shirt, black vest, black pants and black shoes. His face was covered with a black mask that was shapped kinda like a butterfly. We walked over to the guys to be stopped by Miley Cyrus. Great. "Hey guys how great is this party! The walls are a beautiful white marble and the floor was wood. I hear the bathroom along costed 5 thousand dollar each. I wish i lived here!" She was wearing a black dress and black mask like me... She look Alice approved. I nodded "Cool" "Hey we'll see you later Miley." I said and she nodded.

We made our way over to the guys And they all smiled. Rose broke off with Emmet and Alice and Jasper had this intense stare that was actually cute before jasper took alice to the bar. Great, our favorite little pixie will be drunk within 2 drinks! what fun this will be. Edward smiled down at me. "Bella." "Edward" i looked up at him. "Im sorry about... last week" I mumbled. "I know Alice told me everything that happened that night" I rolled my eyes and he chuckled. "Are you thirsty or hungry? I'll get you something" I nodded. " Sure." He put a hand on my lower back and i blushed as he led me towards the bar. "What wouuld you like Bella?" He looked down at me. "Uh anything is fine." I stuttered. "Well how about water to start" i nodded and he ordered two waters. "Im sorry about Jacob." i mutter as we sat down together. "ah it's fine. i sense he doesn't like me though" I nod "Yeah." Together we talked for a while.

"I'll be right back i'm just going to go to the bathroom" I say. Edward noded and i got up and left bumping into Miley on the way. "Miley hi" I smiled at her. "Bella hey! I didn't know you and Edward were a thing" She gave me a teaseing yet concerned look. "We aren't. We never kissed. I pulled away because i remembered the band's promise." She sighs. "Well that sucks. It's all over, They say you two will be the next big thing. To bad. But it's good to know he is single." I nodded and before i knew it we were heading towards the bathroom together talking. "So Where did Alice and Rosalie go?" She asks as we made our way into the bathroom. "Alice is probably flirting with Jasper, Rose probably is making Emmett jealous by talking with guys." "Ahh i see. Hey did you hear Justin bieber was here?" I grunted when she said that. I had bad memories with Justin bieber. He found me one day in the mall, gave me a hug, then we started talking. Out of no where he kisses me. Not the best thing that has happened to me.

"Well We should hang out. You must get sick of hanging out with Alice and Rosalie." She said as i took off my mask fixing my make up. "Sick? No. Alice and Rose are like my sisters... Well actually Alice is my sister..." i whisper. Miley looks up from fixing her make up too. No one else was in the bathroom so i told her the story. "Alice was an orphan, she doesn't say anything about her sister, her parents got rid of Alice for no reason. My dad Charlie, who lives in forks found Alice in a hospital when she was sick. Charlie found Alice and took her in and raised her like her own. Soon she basically became one of us. She still uses her real name, Mary Alice Brandon but we basically are sisters. We were in middle school when we met Rose. Rose was beautiful even then. We all hung out together ever since Rose had got in trouble for skipping school with a boy. She was always a good girl until she did one thing. Snuck outside with a boy and started making out with him behind the school. Sadly for her, there were school cameras which caught everything. A teacher came and took her inside and gave her detention. At the same time Alice and I were caught in the bathroom talking... for the past half hour. So the three of us stayed in detention and the teacher went for coffee. Rose made a joke about how much coffee she drank and made a bet with us that in the next 11 min she would go to the bathroom. So then it was on. 11 min later the teacher got up and went to the bathroom and we all laughed. I don't know what really made us friends but soon Rose started hanging out with us and the three of us we best friends. Well a sister and a best friend."

Miley nodded. "Wow... I'm sorry about Alice. And that's kind of funny how you guys met Rose. I never knew Alice's real name was Mary." I smiled. "Just don't call her that or she gets pissed off and will snap." we laughed and left the bathroom with our masks back on. "You won't tell anyone what i told you... about Rose and Alice right?" I looked at Miley and she nodded. "Of course." we smiled "Bella!" I turned around to see Justin Bieber. "Justin... Hi" Miley nodded at him. "i'll leave you two to talk" She walked off to meet Johny Depp. "Justin i swear if you kiss me i will hurt you!" I snap. He frowns "Harsh babe. Anyway im dating Selena Gomez have you not heard?" I rolled my eyes but we still talked.

**EPOV**

I know Bella had caught up with someone on the way to the bathroom but really how long does it take for the girl to use the bathroom? She must have the bladder of a cricket she is so tiny! Wait scratch that. Alice is tiny, Bella is probably a lamb then. Girls always need to go to the bathroom. God...

I got up with my water and searched around for Bella. I found her talking to Johnny Depp. "Johnny Hi! Can i steal her from you for a bit?" "Of course Edward" He nodded and walked off. "Bella" I smiled down at her. She looked up at me with a confused look but then relaxed and nodded. "So have you seen our pictures in the magazines?" again she nodded. Why wasn't she talking. "Sorry about that..." I mumbled and she hugged me to confort me. I pulled away looking at her. Something was diffrent. I felt diffrent, but i ignored it. I leaned in and kissed her softly. At the exact moment there was a small gasp and i looked up to see Bella. I had never seen her like this but we had just met a week ago. Her face was hurt. She looked nervous not nowing what to do and just turned around running out of the building. I looked down and i saw the girl i kissed had her mask off. Of course it was Miley Cyrus! I glared at her and ran off after Bella only to be pulled back in by some actresses and girl singers who happened to be fans. I knew something was up when she wasn't talking and now i just screwed up. Again. Great. Well now it's time to drink it off.

**BPOV**

After escaping justin i walked through the crowed finding Edward talking to Miley. She wasn't saying anything and i could barely make out the words Edward was saying but soon Miley hugged him. He pulled away looking at her and kissed her softly. I watched, it was painful but i watched until i finally reacted and gasped. He looked up to see me. My hurt face. I backed up and soo turned around running out of the building. Alice and Rose can have their night. I couldn't believe he kissed her. Soon i was being mobbed by paparazzi, flashing lights, fans screaming. I wasn't crying but i was going to soon. I fought back tears and searched for Jake. I found him and ran into his arms hugging him tight. He looked around glareing at the paparazzi as they took pictures and he kissed the top of my head. "Get in the limo" He pushed through a crowed of girls who were going gaga over him and he put me in the limo and got in the drivers seat. He pulled out his cell texing Alice and Rose to call him when they were ready to be picked up and was about to pull out when i got a phone call from Alice. I put it on speaker when she asked form Jacob. I knocked on the window that seperated the driver's seat from the main part and he rolled it down. "It's Alice" i mumble "Bella? Bella did you put me on speaker?" I heard her sigh "Anyway, JACOB DON'T YOU DARE DRIVE OFF YET! IM COMING OUT AND GOING HOME WITH YOU GUYS!" "Alice what about Jasper?" i choked out. "He is making friends with johnny depp and some other guys." "Alright Pixie i'll get ya-" "NO! I got this Jake... I might as well give the paparazzie a lil something since they have Bella and Rose but little me. Carlisle called me a few days agao and told be to do something, anything at this party. So i'll cya soon"

She hung up and i rolled down the limo windows getting a clear shot of the red carpet where i soon found Alice with Jasper. The paparazzi were calling things out to her. "Alice why are you so quiet! Your hot! You shouldn't be hiding!" Someone called out. "Alice do something for the camera!" She closed her eyes listening to what the paparazzi call out. She got on her toes whispering something in Jasper's ear and he grinned. "Please Alice a few pictures with Jasper!" She nodded and stood with jasper. She posed a bit with Jasper. Some were funny like Jasper was pretending to be a vampire and was biting Alice's neck while she gasped looking at him scared. Funny went to cute. Jasper burried his face in her hair as she looked down blushing. Cute when to hot. Jasper unbottoned a few of his shirt buttons and Alice was pretending to unbutton another while grinning up at him. Hot went to Sexy. Alice had her back to jasper, She was pressed against him, her arms around his neck in this sexy pose. Jasper looked down at her grinning. I could see Alice was enjoying this and i smiled forgetting about Edward for now. Sexy went to Something the paparazzi would love and Jasper leaned down pressing his lips against Alice's. But it didn't end there. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his hands at her hips. They stood there kissing for a good few minutes for the paparazzi to get pic tures until she pulled away pressing her forehead against his. "I'll see you later?" she whispered and he nodded and she soon made her way to the limo. I shifted out of the way so she can get in and she rolled up the window. Jake drove off.

"Well that was something." She blushed "Well i really am never in pictures. Speaking of pictures! We have a photo shoot tomorrow. At 12. Then the boys will be joining us at 2." Thats when the tears started. "Bella? Sis what's wrong!" she pulled me into a hug. Alice was my sister. But she was also motherly at times. This is when i need her the most. She replaces Renee. My mom who was never a mom to me. Just someone who cooked rarely and stayed with her basebally playing boy friend. I had been by myself until i stayed with Charlie when i was 4. I stayed with him and never went back to my mom and when i was 5 Alice came into the family. She was just a bit older then me and we were together ever since. "Edward was kissing Miley! You told me he came to apologie to me!" She hushed me kissing my head. I was leaning against her and she had her arms wrapped around me. "Bella that's what he told me when i called him" i started crying. "Told ya he was a player Bells!" Jacob called out. I grabbed ice from the cooler in the limo and chucked it at Jake who grutned when it hit his head. Alice chuckled and i curled up against her. "Bella don't cry your ruining your make up" She scowled and i chuckled. No matter the suitation Alice made me feel better. "I will talk to him tomorrow Bella. You do not need to face him but you are the lead singer of the band and so is he. They may want pictures..." i started crying more. "Alice you aren't helping!" Jake called out and this time she grabbed ice chucking it at him. again he grunted when it hit his head.

We got home soon and Alice took me into her room. "shh calm down Bella" She went in my room and gave me an old t shirt and shorts to wear. I changed and she started taking off my make up as she whispered conforting words to me. Soon i fell asleep in her arms and she layed me in her bed. She changed into an old t-shirt and shorts also before laying next to me falling asleep herself.

**Alice never has her spot light in the band so i thought she should come out of her shell. Comment on how you feel about Alice and what she did with jasper between funny pictures to making out with him. Alice says- "REVIEW'S WOULD BE NICE OR I'LL GIVE YOU A HORRIBLE MAKE OVER! YEAH IM SURE YOU WON'T LIKE THAT!"**


	8. Late nights and mistakes

**A few things to say. One: i really don't care about a capital i or putting ' when i need to. or starting a scentence with a capital also. so plz i know i have mistakes. i have no beta so spare me. Two: please give reviews. i would like that**

**BPOV**

I looked around Ocean Breeze. Alice did an amazing job because the three of us we sexy and made the whole room get quiet. A few guys whistled which include Johnny Depp, Brad Pitt, Justin bieber... and a few other guys who we couldn't make out. I groaned when Justin Bieber grinned at me and Alice winked at Johnny Depp. Rose was the first to spot the boys, Emmet in a red vest with a white t-shirt underneath wearing a black tie. The top two or three buttons were unbottoned andhe was wearing black pants and shoes. To top it off, a Red mask that looked like it was a spider's web. Well job Alice. Jasper was weaing a black button down shirt, white tie and white pants along with black shoes and a silver mask that covered half is face. Last was Edward who was wearing a Blue button down shirt, black vest, black pants and black shoes. His face was covered with a black mask that was shapped kinda like a butterfly. We walked over to the guys to be stopped by Miley Cyrus. Great. "Hey guys how great is this party! The walls are a beautiful white marble and the floor was wood. I hear the bathroom along costed 5 thousand dollar each. I wish i lived here!" She was wearing a black dress and black mask like me... She look Alice approved. I nodded "Cool" "Hey we'll see you later Miley." I said and she nodded.

We made our way over to the guys And they all smiled. Rose broke off with Emmet and Alice and Jasper had this intense stare that was actually cute before jasper took alice to the bar. Great, our favorite little pixie will be drunk within 2 drinks! what fun this will be. Edward smiled down at me. "Bella." "Edward" i looked up at him. "Im sorry about... last week" I mumbled. "I know Alice told me everything that happened that night" I rolled my eyes and he chuckled. "Are you thirsty or hungry? I'll get you something" I nodded. " Sure." He put a hand on my lower back and i blushed as he led me towards the bar. "What wouuld you like Bella?" He looked down at me. "Uh anything is fine." I stuttered. "Well how about water to start" i nodded and he ordered two waters. "Im sorry about Jacob." i mutter as we sat down together. "ah it's fine. i sense he doesn't like me though" I nod "Yeah." Together we talked for a while.

"I'll be right back i'm just going to go to the bathroom" I say. Edward noded and i got up and left bumping into Miley on the way. "Miley hi" I smiled at her. "Bella hey! I didn't know you and Edward were a thing" She gave me a teaseing yet concerned look. "We aren't. We never kissed. I pulled away because i remembered the band's promise." She sighs. "Well that sucks. It's all over, They say you two will be the next big thing. To bad. But it's good to know he is single." I nodded and before i knew it we were heading towards the bathroom together talking. "So Where did Alice and Rosalie go?" She asks as we made our way into the bathroom. "Alice is probably flirting with Jasper, Rose probably is making Emmett jealous by talking with guys." "Ahh i see. Hey did you hear Justin bieber was here?" I grunted when she said that. I had bad memories with Justin bieber. He found me one day in the mall, gave me a hug, then we started talking. Out of no where he kisses me. Not the best thing that has happened to me.

"Well We should hang out. You must get sick of hanging out with Alice and Rosalie." She said as i took off my mask fixing my make up. "Sick? No. Alice and Rose are like my sisters... Well actually Alice is my sister..." i whisper. Miley looks up from fixing her make up too. No one else was in the bathroom so i told her the story. "Alice was an orphan, she doesn't say anything about her sister, her parents got rid of Alice for no reason. My dad Charlie, who lives in forks found Alice in a hospital when she was sick. Charlie found Alice and took her in and raised her like her own. Soon she basically became one of us. She still uses her real name, Mary Alice Brandon but we basically are sisters. We were in middle school when we met Rose. Rose was beautiful even then. We all hung out together ever since Rose had got in trouble for skipping school with a boy. She was always a good girl until she did one thing. Snuck outside with a boy and started making out with him behind the school. Sadly for her, there were school cameras which caught everything. A teacher came and took her inside and gave her detention. At the same time Alice and I were caught in the bathroom talking... for the past half hour. So the three of us stayed in detention and the teacher went for coffee. Rose made a joke about how much coffee she drank and made a bet with us that in the next 11 min she would go to the bathroom. So then it was on. 11 min later the teacher got up and went to the bathroom and we all laughed. I don't know what really made us friends but soon Rose started hanging out with us and the three of us we best friends. Well a sister and a best friend."

Miley nodded. "Wow... I'm sorry about Alice. And that's kind of funny how you guys met Rose. I never knew Alice's real name was Mary." I smiled. "Just don't call her that or she gets pissed off and will snap." we laughed and left the bathroom with our masks back on. "You won't tell anyone what i told you... about Rose and Alice right?" I looked at Miley and she nodded. "Of course." we smiled "Bella!" I turned around to see Justin Bieber. "Justin... Hi" Miley nodded at him. "i'll leave you two to talk" She walked off to meet Johny Depp. "Justin i swear if you kiss me i will hurt you!" I snap. He frowns "Harsh babe. Anyway im dating Selena Gomez have you not heard?" I rolled my eyes but we still talked.

**EPOV**

I know Bella had caught up with someone on the way to the bathroom but really how long does it take for the girl to use the bathroom? She must have the bladder of a cricket she is so tiny! Wait scratch that. Alice is tiny, Bella is probably a lamb then. Girls always need to go to the bathroom. God...

I got up with my water and searched around for Bella. I found her talking to Johnny Depp. "Johnny Hi! Can i steal her from you for a bit?" "Of course Edward" He nodded and walked off. "Bella" I smiled down at her. She looked up at me with a confused look but then relaxed and nodded. "So have you seen our pictures in the magazines?" again she nodded. Why wasn't she talking. "Sorry about that..." I mumbled and she hugged me to confort me. I pulled away looking at her. Something was diffrent. I felt diffrent, but i ignored it. I leaned in and kissed her softly. At the exact moment there was a small gasp and i looked up to see Bella. I had never seen her like this but we had just met a week ago. Her face was hurt. She looked nervous not nowing what to do and just turned around running out of the building. I looked down and i saw the girl i kissed had her mask off. Of course it was Miley Cyrus! I glared at her and ran off after Bella only to be pulled back in by some actresses and girl singers who happened to be fans. I knew something was up when she wasn't talking and now i just screwed up. Again. Great. Well now it's time to drink it off.

**BPOV**

After escaping justin i walked through the crowed finding Edward talking to Miley. She wasn't saying anything and i could barely make out the words Edward was saying but soon Miley hugged him. He pulled away looking at her and kissed her softly. I watched, it was painful but i watched until i finally reacted and gasped. He looked up to see me. My hurt face. I backed up and soo turned around running out of the building. Alice and Rose can have their night. I couldn't believe he kissed her. Soon i was being mobbed by paparazzi, flashing lights, fans screaming. I wasn't crying but i was going to soon. I fought back tears and searched for Jake. I found him and ran into his arms hugging him tight. He looked around glareing at the paparazzi as they took pictures and he kissed the top of my head. "Get in the limo" He pushed through a crowed of girls who were going gaga over him and he put me in the limo and got in the drivers seat. He pulled out his cell texing Alice and Rose to call him when they were ready to be picked up and was about to pull out when i got a phone call from Alice. I put it on speaker when she asked form Jacob. I knocked on the window that seperated the driver's seat from the main part and he rolled it down. "It's Alice" i mumble "Bella? Bella did you put me on speaker?" I heard her sigh "Anyway, JACOB DON'T YOU DARE DRIVE OFF YET! IM COMING OUT AND GOING HOME WITH YOU GUYS!" "Alice what about Jasper?" i choked out. "He is making friends with johnny depp and some other guys." "Alright Pixie i'll get ya-" "NO! I got this Jake... I might as well give the paparazzie a lil something since they have Bella and Rose but little me. Carlisle called me a few days agao and told be to do something, anything at this party. So i'll cya soon"

She hung up and i rolled down the limo windows getting a clear shot of the red carpet where i soon found Alice with Jasper. The paparazzi were calling things out to her. "Alice why are you so quiet! Your hot! You shouldn't be hiding!" Someone called out. "Alice do something for the camera!" She closed her eyes listening to what the paparazzi call out. She got on her toes whispering something in Jasper's ear and he grinned. "Please Alice a few pictures with Jasper!" She nodded and stood with jasper. She posed a bit with Jasper. Some were funny like Jasper was pretending to be a vampire and was biting Alice's neck while she gasped looking at him scared. Funny went to cute. Jasper burried his face in her hair as she looked down blushing. Cute when to hot. Jasper unbottoned a few of his shirt buttons and Alice was pretending to unbutton another while grinning up at him. Hot went to Sexy. Alice had her back to jasper, She was pressed against him, her arms around his neck in this sexy pose. Jasper looked down at her grinning. I could see Alice was enjoying this and i smiled forgetting about Edward for now. Sexy went to Soemthing the paparazzi would love and Jasper leaned down pressing his lips against Alice's. But it didn't end there. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his hands at her hips. They stood there kissing for a good few minutes for the paparazzi to get pic tures until she pulled away pressing her forehead against his. "I'll see you later?" she whispered and he nodded and she soon made her way to the limo. I shifted out of the way so she can get in and she rolled up the window. Jake drove off.

"Well that was something." She blushed "Well i really am never in pictures. Speaking of pictures! We have a photo shoot tomorrow. At 12. Then the boys will be joining us at 2." Thats when the tears started. "Bella? Sis what's wrong!" she pulled me into a hug. Alice was my sister. But she was also motherly at times. This is when i need her the most. She replaces Renee. My mom who was never a mom to me. Just someone who cooked rarely and stayed with her basebally playing boy friend. I had been by myself until i stayed with Charlie when i was 4. I stayed with him and never went back to my mom and when i was 5 Alice came into the family. She was just a bit older then me and we were together ever since. "Edward was kissing Miley! You told me he came to apologie to me!" She hushed me kissing my head. I was leaning against her and she had her arms wrapped around me. "Bella that's what he told me when i called him" i started crying. "Told ya he was a player Bells!" Jacob called out. I grabbed ice from the cooler in the limo and chucked it at Jake who grutned when it hit his head. Alice chuckled and i curled up against her. "Bella don't cry your ruining your make up" She scowled and i chuckled. No matter the suitation Alice made me feel better. "I will talk to him tomorrow Bella. You do not need to face him but you are the lead singer of the band and so is he. They may want pictures..." i started crying more. "Alice you aren't helping!" Jake called out and this time she grabbed ice chucking it at him. again he grunted when it hit his head.

We got home soon and Alice took me into her room. "shh calm down Bella" She went in my room and gave me an old t shirt and shorts to wear. I changed and she started taking off my make up as she whispered conforting words to me. Soon i fell asleep in her arms and she layed me in her bed. She changed into an old t-shirt and shorts also before laying next to me falling asleep herself.

**Alice never has her spot light in the band so i thought she should come out of her shell. Comment on how you feel about Alice and what she did with jasper between funny pictures to making out with him. Alice says- "REVIEW'S WOULD BE NICE OR I'LL GIVE YOU A HORRIBLE MAKE OVER! YEAH IM SURE YOU WON'T LIKE THAT!"**


	9. Photo Shoots and wanting to go

**I am updating a lot of chapters today because- this story has the least chapters and yet is the most popular. I have had many ideas for a while. I am bored. And i am in a twilight mood.**

**APOV**

"Bella... Hun wake up" Bella was asleep in my bed and i must have dozed off with her. She is heartbroken and i know that but she must stand up to edward. I had no response from her so i got up and slipped out of my room quietly. I walked into the kitchen and started making eggs, toast, lightly toasted, water and bacon. I tripled it because Rose was home and would wake up soon and i was hungry so i put the eggs toast bacon and water on a tray for Bella and i put it on my night stand next to her. then i got my food and water and went back in my room sitting at my desk looking things up on the computer until i got a skype call from Jasper. Looking over at Bella i plugged my ear phones with a microphone built in, in the computer and opened up the chat finding jasper grinning at me.

"great show last night Alice" I blushed "You two" I said quietly. "Hey Bella is asleep in my room. Is this important?" "Nah. I'll let you two be. Cya soon." He winked and logged off. i sighed and shut down my computer thinking. 12 years ago i met Bella. Which happened to be this day. Well i didn't meet her but today was the day we actually became sisters legally. I want to do something for her... something good besides some breakfast. I got up and took the porshe out to the mall. Right when i got out of my car i was begining to be crowded so i quickly ran inside to the pet store. I looked around and found a few cute dogs. A pug, husky, boxer, yorkie, etc. I glanced around and found the kittens. I walked over there and found a small black kitten that was in the same cage as it's mother. It was just old enough to leave its mom. I asked one of the store workers to see the kitten and the girl gently handed me the kitten. The kitten was black and had silver eyes. Her paws were white alone with the tip of one ear. I bought the kitten, a bed, cat litter, cat litter box, and a scratching post. then i got a blue collar for her and a heart shapped name tag. On it i had the words -Sister's for life- engraved in it. Later Bella would give her a name. Within the next two hours the paper work was done. I would come back later to fill out the kitten's name. i had to call jacob to bring Bella's crappy truck to pick up everything. He brought everything but the cat home. We both arrived at the house at the same time.

"Jacob can you leave everything out here?" "Sure Alice." "Oh and is Bella up?" "Probably in your room" I nod and gently take the kitten in my hands holding her behind my back. I went inside and my bedroom door was closed. Rose was eating my breakfast in the kitchen so Bella was alone in my room. I gently knocked on the door. "Bella?" "Yeah Alice?" I smiled when i heard her responed. "Can i come in?" "Yeah" I opened up the door keeping the kitten behind my back. "You know what today is?" I stood at the doorway. "Photo shoot day?" she grumbles. I glanced over at the tray of food which was just crumbs now. "Noooo today is the day we became sisters!" She gasps "oh my god i forgot!" She smiled "Well. I have a surprise for you" She shakes her head. "Alice you didn't have to-" "Close your eyes and hold out your hands." She sighs and does what i say. I gently place the kitten in her hands making it face her. When the kitten started to move she opened her eyes and gasped. "Alice she's adorable!" She looked at the name tag finding the Sister's for life engraved in it and her eyes start to water. "Alice i love her." she puts the kitten down and hugs me tight. i smile and hug her back. "You need a name for her" i mumble. "lily." she whispers i smile and we sit down on the bed playing with Lily. Soon Rose and Jake came in too and all of us were playing with Lily.

0

0

0

"Alice we need to leave for the photo shoot in an hour!" I was so caught up with Lily that i forgot to give Bella and Rose a make over. "Ok Jeans, Sexy shirt, make up ill do your hair! NOW GO!" Rose and Bella knew that when i acted like this it was listen or die. Rose ran off into her room and Bella grabbed Lily before going into hers. I slipped into skinny jeans and a white shirt with Vampire Madness in Black. The bottom of the M's were fangs dripping with blood. It was something i made when i was bored. It looked good and could be a t-shirt we can sell but we never thought about it. Leaveing Lily home Jacob drove us to a big office building. "Alice are you sure this is-" Carlisle came out smiling "Girls hey! hurry up we can't wait any longer! They are just finishing laying your clothes out!" We ran inside the building and saw a camera man telling girls to direct us to the dressing room.

We went inside the dressing room. The camera man who's name was Gavin told us that he wants a few pictures as us as a band. Then us being vampire's, and just goofing around. I put on a red v neck shirt, the v was ruffled. I put on a beautiful golden necklace and skinny jeans along with long black boots. Bella wore a white tank top under a blue see through shirt, skinny jeans and normal boots. Rose put on a black tank top skinny jeans and white high heels. Soon we went back into the main room where there was a back drop of white and i took my bass, Rose took her electric guitar and Bella took a microphone. We posed and did about 20 shots in these clothes before changing into the clothes we came here with.

We took a few group hug shots, and just us being goofy and stuff. Then 2 o'clock hit and the Boys walked in on the dot. Gavin called out for the 6 of us to listen "Ok The Girls can take a break. Boys get dressed. I'm aiming for the couples." All of us went dead silent. "it's no surprise that Alice and Jasper have something." I blushed looking down and Jasper ruffled my hair. "Rose and Emmett might have-" Emmett cut him off "Yep" "Ok and Edward and Bella. Then we can take the girls as vampires the guys as humans then the other way around, group pictures, etc. Now Girls take a break Guys get changed into some sexy clothes for the couple shots." When he finished speaking bella was the first to walk off before at the same time Edward and I called out "Bella!" She turned around to find Edward and I staring at each other. "Never mind!" i say and face him "You are in big trouble!" i snap.

I followed the boys into their dressing room. "Hey hey she can't be in there!" Gavin calls out. I give him a death stare and follow Edward inside. "You broke Bella's poor fragile heart!" i begin as the boys undress. Edward puts on a white button down shirt with black pants and shoes. "I didn't mean too! i thought it was hear when it was actually Miley Cyrus!" I look down feeling stupid "Well say that to her face!" I snap and walk out of the room slamming the door shut. Rose and Bella were on a couch chilling. I sat next to bella smiling. Soon Edward came out along with Jasper and Emmett.

**BPOV**

"What do you want Edward!" i fight back as he tries to pull me into a quiet corner in the huge room but i kept fighting back for my life. Alice got up grabbing my other hand helping Edward pull me away. "Alice!" she hushes me and walks off when Edward has me. "Look bella I though Miley was you! I said Bella and she nods at me not saying anythign and i was apologizing to you for the picture all over and i went to kiss you but it was actually her and im so sorry i never ment to hurt you and i am so so sorry that i broke your heart. Can you ever forgive me. Please!" "Alright i forgive you..." I whisper. He smiles and hugs me tight. "Now you need to get ready for the shoot." I smile and take his hand and together we walk back to my dressing room. "Ill cya in a few" Already Alice and Rose were dressed so i quickly changed into a black shirt and white pants. Alice was in all white along with a golden necklace. Rose was wearing a red shirt and black pants. Rose and Emmett went first, from funny photos like Rose on Emmett's back to sexy like Emmett pinning Rose against a wall, their face inches away from each other. The whole time Alice is writing stuff on pieces of paper. Then they started making out wich cause Alice to go into the shoot and grab Emmett by his shirt "Down boy down!" She yelled at him and walked off back to the couch. Edward Jasper and I laughed as Rose blushed a deep red.

Alice and Jasper got up when it was their turn. Alice was dangling over Jasper's shoulder basically upside down because of her size. Then They gazed into each others eyes. Gavin was snapping pictures the whole time until Alice and Jasper started making out which cause Rose to grab Alice by her shirt "Uh huh says the little pixie." Alice blushed that time and soon it was Edward and I's turn. We started with his arms wrapped around my waist, his head rested ontop of mine as i looked into the camera along wiht Edward. Soon he had me pinned against the floor and we were smiling at each other. And then we both leaned in our lips almost touching but they never did. The reason why... Alice and Rose were running and tackled Edward to the ground "NOT TODAY BUDDY" They both said. I watched rather amused and while Edward was on his hands and knees crouched over i sat on his back. "Damn Bella your light" I shrugged and Gavin kept taking pictures. and soon we took group pictures. Alice had her hands on Jasper's chest. Rose was pressed against Emmett, her arms wrapped around his neck, I was with Edward, his arms around my waist, my back to him.

Then Gavin made us all take a sexy photo, group photo. They put two foam walls with a green screen on it to make it look like an ally way. I was crouched down, my back against the Ally wall, my arms supporting me up behind me looking into the camera with a sexy grin. I was in the middle, between Alice who had one foot up against the wall and her arms up, her body pressed against the Ally looking at the camera with a hot look. Rose had her back against the wall also, her amrs crossed, her legs crossed also. Thats all it took for Rose because she was sexy no matter what. Edward was wearing his button down shirt with a few buttons unbuttoned from the top. He was standing, his back against the wall, running a hand through his hair. Emmett Had his arms crossed like rose and one foot against the ally wall. Jasper was sitting on the ally floor with one hand in his hair, the other one beside him. The lights kept flashing and soon we were done. The sexy group photo was going to be the cover of the most popular magazines ever. Then all our photos on a few pages, The best photos as posters. Rose went with Emmett to a movie so it was just Alice Jasper Edward and I. We all went home to Alice and I's house.

**APOV**

We all went to Bella and I's house and i was so excited. I had and Idea for a new song and man was it going to be good. We got into seperate cars girls and boys and met up at our house. I opened the door to have Lily almsot escaping. Jasper caught her in time and smiled petting her softly before putting her down in the house. "I have an idea" I finally say. All of them looked at me. "For a song dumbies!" "Ohhh!" Bella smiles. "That's a first Alice. What do you have?" "Well, wait, ok Jasper you play bass? Can you play eletric guitar for now?" He nods grabbing Rose's guitar and i whispered something in his ear and grabbed my bass. Bella can you read these lyrics? "Uh ok" She takes the paper that i was writing down on earlier and cues us to start.

_Lately I've been stuck imagining _

_What i want to do and what i really think_

_Time to blow out _

_Be a little inappropriate _

_Cause i know everybody's been thinking it _

_When the lights out_

_Shame on me_

_To need Release_

_Uncontroably_

_I I I Wanna go o o _

_All the way ay ay _

_Takin out my freak tonight_

_I I I wanna show ow ow_

_all the dirt irt irt _

_I I got running through my mind woah._

That's all i had but all of them seemed to like it. "Nice Alice!" Bella smiled and Jasper ruffles my hair. I blushed and Edward smiles. "Alice you should sing it!" Bella out of no where says. "Uh i couldn't i... can't... i mean i can sing it's just... im not as good as you Bella. And i'm shy when i sing alone!" She smiles shaking her head. "You'll have Rose and me singing back up" I smile and nod "Alright" and the four of us spent the night together talking having fun playing some stupid but fun games and singing until we couldnt sing any more.

**I do not own I wanna go that is by Britney Spears! Ok! i happened to be listening to it on my radio and im like, eh Alice need to write a song XD so there you have it. 3 chapters in one day. Starting the fourth now!**


	10. A day off and a worst nightmare

**BPOV**

Today was our day off. I was sleeping peacefully, Jacob was watching tv, Rosalie was again with Emmett, and Alice... Alice decides to work on that song again. So while i was sleeping Alice sneaks into my room plugging in her bass and sturms a very loud VERY off key note that woke me up screaming.

"ALICE!" I looked up at her horrified, "Yes?" She tilts her head to the side looking all inocent. "why did you do that!" She smiles. "Your helping me with the song!" I looked up at her. "What time is it?" She looks at her watch. "10:23" I groaned. "Alright just let me-" She smiles. "Eat? Breakfast is on the table." I look up. "Awesome thanks" She ruffles my hair. "No problem I'll be working on the song." She runs off downstairs and i walked to the kitchen. Jake looked up from the living room.

"Morning sleepy head. Why is Tinker Bell over there all happy?" I looked up from some eggs bacon and toast. "Oh she is writing a song. It's really good so far but its very high noted so im trying to convice her to sing it." Jake chuckles. "You know she is shy Bells" I shrug. "We'll see what happens." And i started eating breakfast. As i was eating I heard Alice trying to figure out more lyrics. Her voice stopped and bass started playing and at one point i heard her sing. I took a small piece of toast and threw it at Jake "Shhh!" He looked up and paused the Tv then Alice's voice was clear. She hit all the notes perfectly, Her voice was loud and clear and it sounded like she was having fun. Jacob turned off the tv and both of us snuck downstairs listening to Alice sing while playing bass. Her voice was beautiful... When she was done Jacob and I clapped and she looks up startled. "Uh I was... I was jsut waiting.. You know waiting for you" She was looking at me blushing very hard and i smiled. "Well let's start" I say and walk over to the electric guitar.

**APOV**

I was still blushing hard but i had Bella as a back up singer. I needed to remain calm for now. "Jacob can you help us?" He looks up at me "Uh yeah sure what" "Whistle when i point to you" He grunts "Just whistle?" I rolled my eyes "In this tune" I whistled for him and he nodded. "Sure... whatever pixie" Bella started on guitar leaveing me no choice but to sing.

We started and it was a very good song. Bella helped me all the way through and the song ended with Jacob's whistle. "Alice that's awesome." I blushed "Really? Thanks" Bella nods. "Hey how about You Me Jasper and Edward hang out today?" I smiled "Sure! But let me shower" She laughed "Yeah me too so don't take to long" I looked down. "Awww its fun leaveing you with no hot water" She grunts and drags me upstairs. "Shower little one!" "little? Hurtfull. And im 3 months older then you!" She smiles "Just hurry up" I rolled my eyes

I slipped into the shower letting the warm water hit my body as i thought of a few things. Two nights ago i whispered something to Jasper. I told him that Carlilse said i needed to do more things. Be more... dirty. Like Rose and Bella. Or else i'd be fired. Jasper agreed to help me with anything i needed. I needed him to help me become more public and not a hermit who only shops and stays home. I soon finished my shower and bella slipped in as i called the boys. Edward and Jasper suggested we go to the aquarium. It was a great idea and when Bella and i finished putting clothes make up on the boys arrived in Edward's silver Volvo. I sat in the back with Jasper, Bella up front with Edward. Edward and Bella talked while i texted Jasper so they couldn't hear us.

-I have a plan Jasper-

-What is it? :)-

-We need Edward and Bella toGETHER.-

-yea and?-'

-We talk to some workers at the aquarium, and i don't know see the dolphin show. Ask a worker to hook up a video camera to the huge screen. Ya know the one where they show what's happening up front for the people in the back to see better-

-Alice... Get to the point- I looked up at him and grunt

-Tell that person to announce a kiss cam, show a few people on the screen, Edward and Bella being one of them so they kiss!-

-uh huh ya know text me when you get a better plan-

-awwww please jasper! please! :(-

-fine whatever- and her turned off his phone. I smile and kiss his cheek "thanks" I mumble and soon we get to the aquarium.

"Hey Edward Bella can you meet us at the Penguins? We need to go look for something" Jasper says smiling. Edward and Bella nod and Jasper takes my hand going to the main office knocking on the door. A young lady opens the door. "may i help- oh my god." I looked up at Jasper then at her Blinking. "I'm sorry is this a bad time we could just-" The lady's smile goes from ear to ear. "A bad time! This is the best day ever! I have Alice Brandon and Jasper Whitlock standing in my office!" Jasper smiles. "Thank you ma'am but we are in a hurry we need a favor" She nods. "Of course anything!" Jasper stands behind me putting his hands on my shoulder. I could've just melted in his arms, i knew he was flirting but i wasn't about to give in now. Jasper explains the story to the lady. "Of course i will! but in return i would like an autograph!" We nodded and the deal was done. "We will try and make it to the 3:30 show." I say smiling. "We will have front row seats for you" She smiles and we leave.

"I know you were trying to get a reaction out of me." I say teaseingly to Jasper when we head towards the penguin encloser. "And your point is" He grins. Of course we were being followed by some people who were listening in on our conversation gasping thinking of something else. "I have an idea." I lower my voice to him. "and that is?" "We give the paparazzi something else. Say we were drunk that night. Say we are jsut friends then later 'get caught' kissing" He grins. "Alright"

"There you two are!" Bella calls out, struggling to Escape the wrath of Edward's hug. "Sorry had to take care of business." Jasper mumbles and i smile. "Well what should we see first?" Bella thinks. "What about the sharks?" Edward suggests. "I really don't care as long as we can see the dolphin show at 3:30" I smile "Alright. Then let's go" Edward and Bella lead the way.

The day slowly passes between seeing animals to signing autographs to interviews to hiding in public toliets to escape fans. soon 3:30 came and we had front row seats to the dolphin show.

"Alright welcome to the Seattle aquarium! We have four special guests today and that is Alice Brandon and Isabella Swan from Vampire Madness and Jasper Whitlock and Edward Cullen from Human Obession!" The crowd cheers loudly as Bella and I shyly wave, edward and Jasper grining. "Now To start the show we have Oscar the 2 year old bottle nosed dolphin along with his sister Lulu. These are our best dolphins in the aquarium and are going to do many tricks for you guys. Now lets start the party!" The Big screen zooms in on Oscar and Lulu as they enter the giant pool as music starts. The trainers make the dolphins do flips and splash the crowd, which we all got soaked.

"Now we know that dolphins are affectionate. They like to show their love with kisses!" Jasper grins The trainor had the dolphin kiss her cheek. "Now us humans show our love too so we are going to point the camera at a few people and you guys are going to kiss" The camera pointed at some couples, one our age who started making out and then the camera settled on Edward and Bella. "Is there any Love Between the Bands?" The trainor calls out and Edward and Bella both leaned in kissing each other softly. Jasper raised his hand up and i gave him a high five. Bella pulled away blushing and Edward grinned. The camera settled on me and Jasper. I gave him a wink and he shrugs calling out "We're just friends!" The crowd starts chanting -kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss!- over and over until i put a hand on the back of Jasper's neck pulling him in and kissing him.

The crowd cheers and the day ends with the four of us in the gift shop. Jasper insits on getting me some kind of stuffed animal which i thought was adorable as Edward and Bella talked outside. Jasper hands me a little dolphin. "For you ma'am" I smile and kiss his cheek. We left and go to the guys house. Bella looks at me once we get there. "You so planned that" I grin. "Your point is?" I say and skip inside after Jasper. "That went well" Jasper smiles. "Yeah i grin"

"Alice!" i look over my shoulder to see Bella waving me over. Jasper followed me over to Bella. "What if both our bands sang that song you made?" I look down blushing. "Oh i don't know and the... lyrics" i whisper. "Kinda private now that i think about it..." Her gaze goes between me to Jasper. "Cmon at least let's show them. Rosalie is coming here soon. Emmett can play drums." I forced a smile. "Alright." We all hung out outside. I was sitting on Jasper's lap on a chair and he was playing with my hair. Edward had his arm around Bella. Soon Rose and Emmett pull up in Emmetts jeep. They walked over wandering what we were talking about. "Oh we were just thinking about showing the boys the song Alice wrote." She smiles "Im in!" "Ill play drums!" emmett calls out and we all went inside grabbing instruments. I pull Bella aside.

"Do i really have to..." I begin. Bella sighs "You don't have to if you don't want to." She hugs me.. "I'm just nervous..." i mumble. "i'll help you. You know that" I nod at her and we go back over to the band. Rose started the song and soon we were rocking out to my song. When we were done the boys smiled. "This little thing wrote this?" Emmett says walking over to me ruffling my hair. "A lot of dirty things must be running through your mind" he teases "woah big guy. It's a song. I'm not like that." Emmett laughs "That's not what i hear from Jasper. You two I really public. More then Rose and I. Bella and Edward you two suck at being public." Bella smiles "Shame on me then" We all laughed and the day soon closed to an end. "Bella" I walk over to her. "I'm going to stay with Jasper tonight." She grins and i blush. "Alright cya" they left and i got in Jasper's car. He drove to a hotel as i teaseingly whispered things into his ear. "Alright pixie cmon" He picks me up and dangles me over his shoulder. "JASPER PUT ME DOWN" He grabbed the room key and took the elevator... still having me dangled over his shoulder until we made it into our hotel room and he lays me down on the bed laying ontop of me.

"You owe me for that" I mumble as he kisses my neck gently sucking and biting on it once in a while. "For what?" he mumbles "for... f..for" He grins and kisses up to my jaw line. "For?" I held back a moan. "For dangling me..." i gave up and pulled his face to mine kissing him. He had me pinned against the bed and was kissing me deeply. Soon i was reaching for his button down shirt unbuttoning all of the buttons and pulling his shirt off. The hours went by and threw jasper his pants as he threw me my shirt. "Late day." I mumble. "I'm late for-" "Get in the car" Jasper mumbles. i grab my stuff and we run downstairs. I looked like a mess but i didn't care. Jasper's car screeched off as he drove me to the studio. He pulled out and i got out in a hurry. "By Jasper I love you!" i said as i ran off into the building. Did i really just say that... did i really just say i love you? god no... I ran into the recording room to find Bella and Rose talking on the couch. "Sorry!" i said as i entered through the door. "Your late" Rose grumbles after taking a bite out of a muffin. "I know i know" Bella eye's me. I grab a muffin wolfing it down before we started work. Work was a pain in the ass but we had to do it.

After hours of singing and going home Bella asked me what i did with Jasper. "ya know..." i looked up at her. "did you use..." My eyes widen and so do hers. "ALICE!" "Im sorry we were caught up in the moment and-" "get in the car!" I got in my porshe, passenger side and Bella got in the drivers seat going to CVS. We ran into the store and went to the counter where a young man was. "Sir!" Bella said. I can tell both our hearts were pounding. I felt like i was bout to throw up. The guy looked up and smiled. "How can i help you, Bella and Alice" Bella started stuttering a lot. "W.. we need plan.. plan B uh the pill pregnancy tests and." she stats trailing off talking very fast until i put my hands on her shoulder. "Bella! Calm down!" "But Alice" "We have time!" i seemd calmer then her.

Our conversation made it sound like one of us was pregnant and on how Bella was flipping out, it made it seem like her. And there were paparazzi taking pictures but we didn't bother dealing with the. "Alice we don't have time" The guy handed us everything we need and we paid running out the door. This time i got in the driver seat and Bella looked very worried. I drove off back home and we got out and ran into the bathroom. "Ok uhh take these." Bella randomly puts pills in my hand "BELLA! CALM DOWN!" I took the pill without water. "give me the test" She handed it to me, her hand shaking. She left the bathroom and kept knocking on the door. "ok you can come in" i mumble. She walks inside, Rose following her in. "Well!" they both said at the same time. "need to wait 5 min..." We all groaned.

**review people! reviews would be nice!**


	11. Beaten up and confusion

**I am staying with Alice's Pov for now because her life is becoming more intresting. Please review. they would be nice...**

**APOV**

We all waited for the test to show it's answer. I had a bad feeling inside... something bad was going to happen. Someone i loved dearly was invloved. Bella watched me as i became uneasy. Rose got nervous. "Is it the test! Did it show the answer!" I nod and put the test down "It's not that though..." Bella understood what was happening and took me into my room as i looked around nervously. "Bella something bad is going to happen!" "I know Alice i know" Outside Rosalie took the test that i put down. She screams loudly and i cover my ears. "MARY ALICE BRANDON YOU GOT YOURSELF PREGNANT!" "ROSALIE YOUR NOT MAKING THINGS BETTER!" Bella calls out as i retreated into her arms.

Here is the real story. Bella and I being sister's was true. I'm 19, So is Bella, who is a few months younger then me. When i was 14 I got nervous about future events but how i reacted depended on how good or how bad they were. Some things could be stupid like knowing the phone is going to ring and knowing who's calling, to being sad all day. Depressed, and later you find out someone you love has died... It's called premonition...Well Charlie put me in the car. Earlier that day i knew something reaslly bad was going to happen and when Bella didn't get in the car i got nervous. She said everything was going to be fine but she was crying. Charlie was crying also... He took me out of forks... out of Washington. To a hospital... At least that's what i thought it was. Charlie dropped me off there. Left me there to be abused. He didn't know what was going to happen so i couldn't blame him. People were huddled in corners. Other's were kicking and screaming trying to get out of the grasp of these people who did tests on us. Some people were like me and since i was the youngest person there, they cared for me. Fought off those horrible people. But all failed. They took me, chained me up to the floor. The forced me to drink some nasty stuff. There was one doctor who was good to me. He brought me to an asylum. Saved me from the badness but died from murder. I was left to fend for myself. I escaped and went home by a taxi. I was 16 then, my hair went from long to short. I was clean. I wasn't covered in blood and dirt for once. I knocked on the door and Bella opens the door not even knowing it was me. "Can i help you?" Is all she said and i hugged her tightly. "Bella!" She finally knew it was me. "Alice..." I nodded and i was crying. I missed my sister. 2 years i was gone and they forgot about me. Charlie was out working and i took a shower. When he came home i was on the couch talking to Bella and we both looked up. Charlie knew me. He smiled and all he said was "Welcome home pixie" I only told Bella what happened and she was the only one who knew...

"Shhh Alice it's ok." "C..call Edward. Ask him where Jasper is... I don't want to call him right now..." She nods and pulls out her cell calling Edward. "Edward... It's Bella... Yes Swan... Where's Jasper? mmhmm... ok... sure. Alright later" I looked up at her. "Well?" "He is taking a walk" I nod. "Ok so he is ok... I'll tell him i'm pregnant later..." She nods. "You should rest up..." I groan "I feel sick" "Morning sickness or worrying" "More like both" "Alright well you do have a bathroom in your room so just be careful..." I nod and lay down as she leaves the room. I heard her and Rose yelling at each other. "IT'S HER FAULT BELLA!" "YOU CAN'T BLAME HER ROSE!" "WHY NOT ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME YOUR PREGNANT TOO!" "NO BUT SHE IS MY SISTER! CARELESS BUT MY SISTER!" "WHATEVER!" Rosalie's bedroom door slammed. Bella went in her room and was talking to Lily. I drifted off to sleep.

**JPOV**

I went for a nice walk. I was thinking about my beautiful Alice. I wanted to get her something special. Besides clothes...and perfume... and every other girl shopping related thing. The town had a place where this guy who i knew well, Frank, can make anything into a necklace or make a necklace for you. I headed over there and entered the shop. A few girls went nuts but i ignored them going up to Frank. "Yo, Frank" I smiled. "Jasper my man! How's the band!" "Very well." "I hear you have a thing for Alice Brandon..." He grins. "Yeah. She's special to me. And i came here to get her something" He grins. "Well she's a hottie man. What is it you need." I think for a moment. "I want to get her a choker" He frowns "Choker? Haven't done one of those in a while" I nod "Grey choker, and as the symbol, this" I handed him a picture of a lion. "Dude anything for you, I can get it done within the next few hours so I'll call you when you can pick it up." I nodded. "And hey, Can you make one as a braclet for me? Black leather, ya know" He nods "Sure sure. Cya then Jasper" "You too Frank"

I walked outside putting my hoodie up and i slowly walked home. "Hey man!" I looked up to see a group of guys waving me over smiling. "Big fan Jasper we were wondering if we can get your autograph" I smiled. "Sure. I have a pen but i don't have paper" "I got it covered" a guy hands me paper. I press the paper against the wall and begin writing my name on it when something presses against my head. "Move and your dead. Jasper Whitlock" I turned around. "You made a big mistake bud-" The guy was pointing a gun at me. One of his friends punches my stomach and the other kicks me in the groin. The three friends beat me up and leave me on the ground bloody. "later whitlock" The guy with the gun shoots my shoulder and i scream out and grasp my shoulder in terrible pain.

**APOV**

I woke up gasping. Not only was i about to throw up but something bad was happening. I ran into my bathroom throwing up a good number of times. I was dizzy. Very dizzy. I stumbled to my nightstand and popped 7 mints in my mouth. I was shaking and had a headache. I was brave to leave my room and i found Rosalie looking at me. "How come you didn't tell me." I looked at her. "Tell you what?" Rosalie looked down blushing "That you have premonition!" I instantly banged on Bella's bedroom door "ISABELLA SWAN YOU TOLD HER!" She opens the door peaking her head out. "I had to Alice. She was worried!" "Yeah i can so tell by the way that you were fighting!" Bella and Rose blushed. "Look something is wrong and i need to go call Jasper" I went back into my room grabbing my cell. I called him and i got his voice mail "Yo yo yo it's Jasper Whitlock. I'm out right now or just didn't bother to answer my phone. Leave a message and i'll get back to you." I groaned. "Jasper it's Alice you need to call me back!" I hung up and waited a half hour. I called again. "Jasper you alway's answer your phone when i call. Where are you" Another half hour later. "Jasper are you ok? I have big news for you..." I continued doing that every half hour

"Jasper... It's Alice. I'm getting nervous..."

"Did i do something..."

"Jasper Whitlock! I'm getting the impression that your cheating on me!"

I kept getting no answer so i called Edward.

"Edward where is Jasper?... Hasn't come home?... can you search for him with me? Ok I'll cya in a few"

I went outside to my car and drove off to Edward's house and picking him up. "Where would he go?" i say as he gets in the car. "We can look all around town." I nod and drive off. A few min later i park and we get out of the car. "This is gonna take a while" I mutter. "Don't worry we will find him." For a good hour we looked all over until Edward hears a faint groan from a dark ally. "Jasper!" He calls out. He goes into the ally and looks at me. "Aren't you coming?" I shake my head bending over. "I feel really sick thats all" He nods and goes in. "ALICE!" I looked up and ran into the ally finding jasper covered in blood. "is he breatheing!" I looked at Edward and he nods. "He needs to go to the hospital!" I nod "i'll get 911 on the phone" I mutter and call them "Hello? Yes! 95 westward street! The blood is all over him! Who's calling? Alice Brandon. Jasper whitlock is the victim." I hung up "Their coming any mintue" I mutter. Edward's shirt was ripped and he had a piece pressed agaisnt the wound to slow down the bleeding. I whispered soothing words into Jasper's ear getting soft grunts as a reply once in a while. The ambulance came and they put me inside letting me go inside. Edward went in my car following the ambulance.

They took Jasper out of the ambulance and into the hospital putting him in a room, a doctor stopping me when i followed. "ma'am you must stay in the waiting room" Edward put his hand on my shoulder and i turned around hugging him. "I knew something bad was going to happen... But i didn't think it would be like this" He nods and sits down with me on his lap. "I can't believe it" I sobbed into his shoulder and the doctor came out. "He asked for Alice before we started cleaning his wounds and stiching him up.." I looked up and followed the doctor into Jasper's room. "Jasper!" I looked at him, the wounds weren't bad but the bullet in his shoulder...

"Hey pixie" He forced a smile. "You called... 5 times..." I nodded. "I was worried... i had a bad feeling today and new something was wrong. I was freaking out." The doctors listened in. "Like premonition?" "No! no no not like that" i faked a smile. "Well... You had news for me?" I blushed. "I'll tell you later. Anyway are you ok!" He nods. "Yeah i'll report the guys later. The one's who did this to me" i frowned. "Well, they need to clean you up... I'll cya soon" "Alright Alice" I turned to leave and stopped at the door way turning around when Jasper called my name. "Alice" "Yes?" "I love you too..." I blushed a deep red. "Jasper..." He looks up. "Yes?" I turned so my back was facing him. "I'm... I'm... I'm pregnant" and before he can say anything i left back into the waiting room.

We waited an hour, Emmett Rosalie and Bella arrived after i talked with Jasper and i was probably the most nervous. i kept pacing and Bella kept trying to get me to sit down. Jasper finally walks out, shirtless a bandage wrap around his shoulder covering the wound. I ran up to Jasper hugging him tightly adn he winced in pain. "ow! damn the pixie hurts!" I blush pulling away looking at the floor. "sorry..." I mumble. "Now we need to talk." He mutters. "Right now? I mean you should rest" I said trying to get him to talk later. He shakes his head "Are you seriously pregnant!" Edward and Emmett's eyes widen. Bella and Rose look away as i stare at him. a few other people in the waiting room look up gasping. My lips parted as if i was going to say something but no noise came out. "No." I finally say. Bella and Rose narrow their eyes confused. He frowns "why did you lie then?" Everyone in the waiting room looked down disappointed. "To see if you were actually listening to me." I grumble. I walked over to Edward putting out my hand and he gives me my car keys. I walked out of the hospital with Jasper following me. "You lie" I turn around and glare at him "Only when i have to!" i snap. "So you are pregnant" "And what would you do if i told you i was?" I backed up against my car and Jasper pins me there. "i'd say that sucks beause of the band and everything but also wonderful." I blushed looking up at him

We stayed outside for a while having a make out session and the rest came outside looking for us. Bella clears her throat. "Alice? We have work tomorrow." I pulled my arm away from Japser's neck and wave at her to go away before placing it back around his neck. "C'mon lover boy we have work also" Emmett mutters grabbing Jasper and pulling him away. "Emmett!" Jasper and I protest in unison "You two spend to much time together" Edward mutters. I sigh getting in my Car, Bella and Rose getting in Bella's crappy truck. We all drove home and i got in the house first. I went in my room closing the door and turning on the tv just to relax and put the news on

_"Oh and there have been recalls on the following-_

_fisher price bendable figure with camera_

_shock pens_

_and First Response pregnancy tests"_

I listened to the reporter and frowned going into the bathroom grabbing the other test that i bought that happened to be first response.

_"The toy has been known to break and is a choking hazard to little children_

_Shock pens can make people with heart problems have their heart stop_

_The pregnancy tests, which many women have used, is know to be a fail for about half the women who use it. It says posotive when it should actually be negative. All women who have used it will get their money back and should try a diffrent brand."_

I frowned "Bella!" I call out. She opens the door walking into my room. "Yes?" "There's a recall on first response pregnancy tests. We need to go to CVS!" "To your car!" We run to my car and go back to cvs not bothering to return the items and i grab a diffrent brand. We paid and went home.

"WELL!" Rosalie calls out. I walked out of the bathroom holding the test looking down at the ground. "It's..."

**So there you have it. A cliff hanger. Jasper has gotten beaten up and got shot. Alice could be pregnant but also could not be pregnant. I would really like reviews. I mean, my other two stories which i discontinued one, has less alerts, and favs but more comments the LBTB and yet LBTB has more fav's and alerts but less reviews... i mean what's up with that. You will find out if Alice is pregnant or not if you REVIEW**

**xX I also learned that a good friend of mine passed away in a car crash last week. Their car was on the right side of the road with their headlight on. The other driver Was on the wrong side and had his headlights off. Everyone in my friends car died because it was a head on collison. Please pray for them *crying* Xx**


	12. Hold the phone

**Heyy guys i'm not going to post a new chapter unless i get more reviews. I love that everybody loves the story more then my other two but really, 6 reviews... 19 people have alreats for this and 12 fav it. and 6 reviews. Please REVIEW. REVIEW CAUSE YOU LOVE ME. REVIEW CAUSE YOU LOVE ALICE. REVEIW CAUSE YOU LOVE THIS STORY. REVIEW BECAUSE YOUR NICE! **


	13. Another Day Off

**Last time on LOVE BETWEEN THE BANDS**

_There has been a recall on the First Responce pregnancy tests. All who have used it should buy a diffrent brand._

_"We'll Alice?" "It's..."_

**_APOV_**

I was looking down at the ground. I made it look bad "It's..." I looks up smiling "Negative." We all sighed of relief. Bella hugs me tightly. "Thank god Alice. The last thing we need is you being all pregnant." I laugh. "Yeah." Rose smiles and ruffles my hair. "ROSALIE NOT MY HAIR!" "Ahh there's the Alice we know and Love" Rose says laughing. "Real cute Rose real cute!" I say fixing my hair. "Should we tell the boys... OR" I begin. Anytime i ended something with OR Bella and Rose knew it was a prank. "We can have Edward Jacob and Emmett on it, making Jasper THINK I'm pregnant." Rose smirks at that. "Sounds good." "Alice what have i told you about pranks" Bella scowls at me. "your in or your out" I tell her simply. "Im in" We smile and Rose calls Emmett, Bella calling Edward.

"ALICE JASPER IS HERE FOR YOUUUUUUU!" Jacob calls out. I grunt at him and Let Jasper in. "Hey babe. There's a BUNCH of paparazzi out there trying to get picture's of us" He mutters in my ear as i close the door. "Leave em. If it's ok with you we can put on a show for them later." "Sure. Anyway, I had got something for you. Close your eyes and put out your hand." I sigh and close my eyes holding out my hands. Next thing i know something is around my neck and im lead to somewhere in my room. "Open" Jasper whispers in my ear. I can never get enough of the souther accent he has. His voice is beautiful and i love it. I opened my eyes and around my neck was a choker, beatiful, fits me perfectly. "Jasper it's beautiful." I whisper. "I got one for me too" He shows me a bracelet he had on. "I love it" I say turning and facing him. He leans down kissing me softly. "Mmmm so how's mommy doing?" He teases putting a hand to my stomach. I grin "Very well. 'mommy' is hungry!" "Ahh well i shall cook my lovely lady anything she craves" He smiles. "mmm what i crave right now is you" He grins "really now?" I kiss him softly. "yeah" We continue kissing each other, my tounge grazing his bottom lip and his mouth opens enough for my tounge to slide in. My arms wrapped around his neck and i felt him place a hand on my lower back, the other gently cupping my cheek. I pressed my body against his as we continued kissing each other.

"Alice" Bella was calling my name while Jasper presses me against a wall, which happened to be across a window and paparazzi were clicking away taking picture of Jasper and I's make out session. "Mary Alice Brandon where are you!" Bella looks in my room seeing Jasper and i making out. We both look up at her. "Yes?" She rolls her eyes pulling Jasper off me. "We are going to Pizza Palace. Care to join?" I look up at Jasper. "Edward and Emmett will be there." We nodded and i pulled Jasper in for one more kiss before we followed Bella outside to our limo. "So Alice how are you feeling" Bella winks at me. "Ahh just craving stuff now and then. Crap now that i think about it im craving chocolate" Jasper laughs. "I'll get you chocolate after Al." I look up at him. "That's a first." "Hmmm?" "No one has ever called me Al." he nods

"I'm so craving pizza!" Bella mutter as we walk inside and some people there go nuts. "Can not escape fans..." Rose mutters. "And pizza? ugh Bella your figure. I'm getting a Salad" Bella scoffs. "And drown it in 200 calories worth of dressing!" Jasper and I laugh as Emmett and Edward watch my sisters fight ovef calories. "Guys do we know what we are getting?" Jasper says looking at everyone. "One regular pie?" Edward suggests. "No way man. Im starving i can eat a bear!" Emmett declares. "Ok so two regular then?" we all nod, The boys ordering as Rose Bella and I go sit on one side of a booth. "How else do we trick Jasper" I mumble looking at my sisters, well sister and basically sister. "We can talk about baby stuff... put preassure on him" Rose mumbles back. i nod "Alright. Here they come with drinks" We all say up straight giving the boys a wave and a wink. "Hey girly's!" Emmett slides into the other side of the booth sitting across from Rose. "Emmett hey, Your helping us get Jasper nervous about baby stuf" Rose commands. "Yes ma'am" he teases. Edward and Jasper come over with the pizza. Edward sliding in the middle across from Bella, Jasper sitting on the end with me. "Yo Jazzy" Emmet says using my nickname for him. I blushed a deep red looking down. "Yes Teddy Bear?" Jasper says using Rosalie's nickname for Emmett. She blushes also. "Ya ready to be a daddy? A cry screaming pooping baby that won't leave you alone" Bella smiles "Yea, i mean, you got her pregnant you might as well start planning a wedding" I look at Bella with a frown on my face but my eyes said -great one- "umm well" Jasper blushes. "Yea. Marriage. Here comes the annoying pixie bride! all dressed in about a million dollars worth of some special silk made from rare caterpillars that is white!" I got up grabbing ice leaning over Jasper and stuffing the ice down Edward's shirt. He screams and pushes Jasper off the booth and starts dancing around like crazy. "IT'S COLD! GET IT OUT BELLA HELLLLLLP!" We all laughed as i helped Jasper up while Bella went over to Edward taking the ice out of his shirt and as he calmed down she kisses him. I whistle teaseingly "Damn Bella" "Shut up Alice or the ice is going down your shirt next." Bella threatens. "Eep! ok ok!" I sat back down and we all talked and laughed eating our pizza.

"alright this really isn't fun guys. We should tell Jazz the thruth." The look up at me. "I think its twins" they all crack up and Jasper stares at us stupidly. "no no no ok im not pregnant" He nods. "You lie? Again" "No no not lied at all. No i never lied." I sang out a Sweeney Todd song. Bella clenches her stomach in laughter. "so this is a joke now Alice" "It was for fun Mr. Serious." I smile but he frowns. "Pretty low Mary" I narrow my eyes. "Mary... You always call me Alice you never call me Mary" He turns around. "I don't joke around like that Mary. So suck it up" Everyone was quiet and echanging nervous glances. "Jasper what are you saying..." "We're done" He mutters. My eyes widen. "Over this one little thing!" "I don't joke about pregnancy Alice. So do me a favor and talk to me when your more mature" He leaves and i stand there. The whole place was quiet as i stood there. Tears formed in my eyes. Bella got up and wrapped her arms around me from behind, hugging me. I escaped her grasp and ran out crying. Paparazzi asked me so many questions on why i was crying and what happened, but i just ran. Past The limo and run down the block. Edward and Emmett ran after me, Edward grabbing me by my waist picking me up, Emmett grabs my feet and they both carry me to the limo where Bella and Rosalie were inside. Jasper was no where in sight.

I sobbed into Bella's shoulder and she whispered soothing things into my ear until we got home. I run into my room slamming my bedroom door shut and locking it crying hysterically. Bella at one point picked the lock and closed the door locking it, holding me in her arms as i tried to calm down. When i did calm down i thought of Jasper again and started crying again. Bella was there for me the whole night. I was a nervous wreck. I don't know why i didn't see this coming as a vision. But if i did i would be one vision closer to the mental hospital. The next day i skipped going to the recording studio. I wouldn't risk seeing Jasper. At one point i got a call from Bella. Jasper was there, but they want the two bands to become one... I almost quit the band until Bella yelled at me to stop being a bitch. The paparazzi were at my window, at the door, it was horrible. They kept saying Jasper's name until i stopped everything look at the ground. Photo's were being taken as i saw a blurry vision of three people talking, two were in an arguement with the other one. I came back to reality and the paparazzi kept asking what just happened unitl i closed the blinds crying even more. What a Hell ride.

"Alice we're coming home now..." I got a call from Bella.

"Rose is coming home... Im staying with Edward" Another call from Bella. Rose came home and talked to me, making me forget about Jasper for a while. It was calming. We never really never talked and when we did it was nice. We kind of follow Bella. Always hang out with her and not me... She suggested Me andher have a girls night out... Go somewhere nice. I liked the idea. Rose and Alice night. Sounded great. Bella came home slamming the front door. She was stressed and we left her alone. Rose and i finally fell asleep in my bed. Lily snuck into my room and curled up against my head.

The next day i was awoken with the sound of guitars and singing. Crap... i wasn't going to work. So work came to me. I couldn't blame everyone though. We had to record my new song and everything. So i went downstairs finding The whole band... correction... both bands now as one... together. grumbling i went back upstairs and Bella runs after me grabbing my wrist.. "You. Get changed, look all Alice like, and get ready to sing." "Not when he's here..." i mumble "To bad Alice." I rolled my eyes going back into my room. chaning into a white shirt and navy blue vest and black pants. Fixes my hair and soon i looked normal. Like i wasn't heart broken, didn't have premonition.

I slumped downstairs and Bella and Rose take me to the microphone. "I'm not doing this with him here!" I snap and Jasper glares at me. "Nice to see you too Alice" He grunts and i glare at him also. "I so wish you were dead." I snap. "I wish the same!" We were face to face screaming at each other until Bella and Rose grab me pulling me back. Edward and Emmett do the same to Jasper. "Enough!" Carlisle walks downstairs glaring at the six of us. We all looked up, i had tears rolling down my face and i escaped Bella and Rosalie's grasp pushing past Carlisle and running into my room slamming the door shut. Jasper looked away "look what you did Jasper!" Bella finally snaps. "You were a great boyfriend and now you broke poor little Alice's heart! You don't know the things that has happened to her, and meet you was the best thing in five fucking years! She has premonition dumb ass! She was locked up in a mental Hospital for about two years, a little more. She was close to going back there unitl you came along! She is living a horrible life and you just made it worse!" Bella screams at him and goes upstairs to my room. Jasper stands there in shock. "I... I didn't..." Jasper looks at Rosalie who glares at him and goes upstairs to my room also. Both of my sisters trying to calm me down.

I ripped off my choker and chucked it across the room, the crest breaking against the wall into lots of pieces. Emmett and Edward came upstairs trying to explain everything but i ignored them and made them leave at one point. This was as bad as the mentall hospital... i felt like i was being abused. every second of every minute of every hour. I soon was alone in my room and mostly slept. In my dreams i was happy... I was normal... Lily was sleeping next to me again, curled up in a ball. We both never did much. She sensed i was sad and stayed with me. Bella tried to get me to eat. Which i barely did unless i was really hungry, and i stayed away from the Band for the next few weeks. Jasper flipped out over one little prank and i did not understand it... He was like... Emotional... He seemed depressed at our house... like i was... like he felt what i was feeling... I soon became very sick. Throwing up every other hour, coughing a lot, a very high fever. This is what i get for love. *laughs weakly* am i right girls?...

**I fee better now You guys read my story but i never knew you liked it cause you never reviewed. So i'm being nice now and continuing with the story because i left you on a cliff hanger... enjoy this chapter... And i made Alice like this because no one really know's her past. We know she was abused in a mental hospital and everything but what happened between that time. Did she love someone or get abused even more... so I felt i should somewhat make these current chapter's about Alice... about her true life. Her life in LBTB**


	14. Party and Party

Thank you person, for making a photo shoot video on youtube, the link: .com/watch?v=ahaqN5IV_Fk It's pretty good, check it out!

**BPOV**

Alice's condition was horrible, she wasn't just depressed, but she was sick. The doctors don't know whats up with her and everyone is scared. Rose and I stay by her bed every day. Somehow she still manages to eat and take showers and make herself look normal, Her room was clean and smelled like fruit... Maybe it's all an act, but who cares. We are worried about her. Screw the band, well the one big band is no more. Complete fail as Alice said it would... Oh Alice! She's so pale and always sleeping. If she isn't sleeping she's throwing up, or recovering from throwing up, or just falling asleep. She clearly stated that Jasper is not allowed in her room, but when she's asleep, he is in there. He watches over her and everyday you hear him cry and beg for her forgivness, as she stays asleep.

"Jasper?" I stepped inside Alice's room. He looks up, tears rolling down his face. "Bella..." "Can you explain to me why you got angry over that prank?" "I uh... suppose i'm not good with pranks ever since i was a kid. I was convinced my mother had died when she never came back home from work. Turns out she was on vacation. I was still a wreck no matter what and just hate pranks. I got caught up in the moment. She's to sick to hear me say i'm sorry! Help me Bella..." She nods and when she is about to speak, a diffrent voice is heard. "How am i supposed to forgive you after you ditched me in public for something so small." We looked over At alice, she was sitting up, and looked normal. "wait... so when we think your asleep, your not?" She nods at me. "Never mind that i want an answer from him!" She glares at Jasper. He opens his mouth to say something but instead hugs her tight. "Alice i'm so SO sorry!" She looks up at me not expecting him to hug her. _hug him back! _I mouth at her and she wraps her arms around him. "Everyday i hear you cry about how sorry you are, I think i know just how much you regret that day." She whispers in his ear. He starts crying again and she rubs his back. I left her room to let them be but kept my ear pressed against the door.

"Can't you take me back... please?" Jasper said between sobs. "As long as you don't screw up my life again" I hear her mumble and i hide a laugh. I knew Alice's expression was playful. "Of course love" Jasper mumbles and i smile walking into the living room sitting on Edwards lap. "Well?" Emmett looks at me, Rosalie snuggled up against him. "Their back together." They all smile and Alice's door opens up, Jasper walking out. "She's taking a shower and what not." He says rather awkwardly. We nod "So you and Alice? What happened?" Edward looks at Jasper. "Well we're back together" We all congratulated him. "So does anyone know what Alice HAS been doing in there. I really don't think she's sick... Well throwing up is real but like... seriously." Rose mutters. "Who know's..." We all mutter. "Well, WHAT IF WE GO ROLLERSKATING!" I blurt out all of a sudden. "no bella... IceSkating!" Edward says smiling. "We throw a party?" Rose suggests. "nah... we get the skating rink for a ay to ourselves. I mean there's like three rinks in the dome. We deserve one!" Emmett declares loudly. "SOMEONE CALL THE RINK!" Edward orders. "i GOT IT!" Jasper pulls out his phone calling the rink.

"Mhmm. Japser Whitlock. Well- yes him... no!" He blushes a deep red "I was wondering if me and my friends can use a rink privately for a day... ok... sure. I'll pay when we get there" He hangs up "Ok $468.00! On me guys" He says and we all look up at him. "Thanks Jasper!" I say smiling. "Everyone meet at the rink, Jeans t-shirt what not ok?" Rose says standing up. We all nod and I stand So edward can get up. The boys leave, rose and i change into jeans and a long sleeved shirt. "Alice change into jeans and a long sleeved shirt!" I say by her door. "Yes Ma'am" I hear her answer. "Jake can you-" "No" Rose frowns as Jake refuses to drive us. "Fine..." She calls Emmett "Meet at our house, we're taking your jeep and my BMW" Everything was a rush, Alice came out and we told her what we were doing. "Awesome lets-" The door opens up and the boys walk in. "Who ready girlz!" Edward says and starts shaking his butt along with Jasper and Emmett. I roll my eyes and start walking towards the door, spanking Edward's butt on the way. "Cmon hyper ones" I say as Everyone follows me out. Rose gets in her car along with me and Alice, The boys in Emmett's jeep and we both took off.

"AGH!" I slip and almost fall on the ice. Edward skates over to me. "Really Bella?" He smirks and i slap him. "I regret this idea!" He takes my hand pulling me away from the wall. "NO THE WALL IS MY BEST FRIEND!" "Oh Bella girl up!" Alice says as she skates backwards, passing me and Edward. "Is Alice the only one here who can ACTUALLY SKATE!" Rose says with Envy in her voice. "YEP!" Alice sings out doing about three laps in a minute. Jasper kept falling and when Alice tried to help him up she falls too. "IDEA!" Edward and Emmett scream. "Everyone go to the wall!" WE did as they say, Edward and Emmett go on one side of the ring and raced off, at the middle mark the go on their stomachs sliding across the rink slowing to a stop by the wall. "I WANNA TRY!" I say and take one step, slipping and falling. "Dear god" Alice mutters helping me up. Alice turns to find Jasper checking her out. She winks at him and skates off. Rosalie grabs Alice's hand and Alice tugs Rose along. Alice starts humming a tune. We all stop and look up at her. "What?" She looks up at us. "Nothing" Edward mutters. "RUN PIXIE" Jasper attempts to sakte toward alice but slips and falls sliding against the ice and stops right at her feet looking up at her. "Nice on Jazzzzper!" I say as i skat over to them, falling. "Nice one Izzzzzabelllllllla" he mocks me and i stick my tounge out at him. "Charming" Alice mumbles helping me up then Jasper, who pull her down so she falls ontop of him.

Edward takes me by my waist and pulls me out of the rink. "I think we should decorate my house, ya know. A party for Jasper and Alice back together." I shurg "Well get sound speakers, music, ummmmmm colorful lights. Stuff like that" he nods. "GUY'S WE'LL BE BACK LATER" We call out and they nod.

**5 hours later**

"Where is Alice! The party started and she ran off into the house!" Rose mutter as we look around for her. "Shhh turn off the music. She must be making some kind of noise..." I mumble. Edward turns off the music and we hear music from downstairs. "She's writing a song." I mutter. and we listen.

_It's tasty _

_It's like a cupcake_

_It's cottoncandy_

_it melts in your mouth_

_And lately ive been getting hunger pains _

_When you lick your lips while you check me out_

_Fast car_

_boring_

_Girlfriend_

_boring _

_Got money_

_boring _

_no ohohoh_

_Hot friends _

_boring_

_rock bands_

_boring_

_not intrested_

_no tha ank you_

The music stops and Alice appears. "Erm... you guys heard that?" We all nod. "Can we listen to the rest?" Rose and I say and she blushes. "Cmon!" Edward pleads. "Ok ok Rose guitar Emmett drums Jasper bass Bella back up singer Edward... erm... watch" He grunts and sits down "Take it from no tha ank you

_If you want me your gonnna have to catch me if you want to touch my woah oh oh_

_and if you catch me your gonna have to show me how bad you really want my woah oh oh_

The song ended and Jasper grins. "Who knew what goes through her mind..." She blushes a deep red and i ruffle her hair. "It's awesome Alice" "Well it was for Jasper..." She says quietly. "How long have you had the song?" He looks up at her. "Before we broke up." "Ahh it was the tune you were humming at the rink" Emmett says getting up and turning the normal music back on. She nods "Well I love it" Jasper walks over to her kissing her softly. Edward grabs a pillow chucking it at the back of Alice's head. "GET A ROOM YOU TWO" He teases Alice turns around with a devil look in her eye "Erm..." Edward looks at her and in seconds Edward is standing up in an weird position, his knee's bent a bit, Alice stand on his thighs, his head in her hands "Shut... up" She mumbles. "Bella help!" Edward closes his eyes looking away and Alice jumps off of him. "Shhh its ok love" I kiss Edward softly. "I"m better!" "The pizza guy is here" Rose mutters, "Should we scare him..." Alice says grinning "Yes but how..." Emmett mutters. "Edward... take off your clothes but PLEASE stay in your underwear!" "Aww don't wanna see this sexy thang naked?" "Whats so sexy about this?" Rose's eyes check him out and we laugh. Soon Edward is left in his underwear and has twenty dollars. "ok now go through the back door out to the front getting the pizza" We all laugh and Edward slips out of the house. We watch from the window as edward taps the guys shoulder. "Keep the change" Edward winks taking the pizza as the dude just stands there clueless.

"Charming" I says as Edward put's his clothes back on and we all take the pizza. "o o o! i got it!" Everyone looks at me "Lets see who can make the weirdest sound. Jasper you start." He thinks "Uhh... mwana (mwa na lol)" We look at Emmett "shipado!" Then Edward "Neock" "What is a neock?" I say looking at him. He shrugs. "ok umm... NYAAAAAAAA!" i blurt out. We look at Rose "I'm not doing this" She mutters. We look at Alice. " meep..." "Meep?" Jasper says looking down at her and she nods. "Ok so it's pizza time!" We all grab a slice and start eating while partying.

It's been a good day, Alice wrote a new song, Her and Jasper are back together, went ice skating, and now partying... i love life.

**Short chapter, i know and apologize.**


End file.
